The Life and Experiences of the Boltons
by kayp22x
Summary: Gabriella and Troy are married and have a beautiful daughter. Gabriella gets pregnant again. But what happens when a certain enemy creeps up on them? Someone wanting revenge.
1. Tell Me Why

The Life and Experiences of the Boltons

**A/N: For those of you that do not live in New York City, New York 1 (NY1) is a news channel that focuses on the NYC area. And this is my first fanfiction, so I'm really excited for you guys to read it! Don't forget to review! ENJOY! :)**

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, Disney Junior, or NY1. All rights go to their respective owners._

"Honey! I gotta go! I'm gonna be late for work! Good luck on your first day, Allie! I love you both!" Gabriella Bolton told her husband, Troy Bolton and her daughter as she grabbed her coffee and stooped down to kiss Allie.

"Ok, baby! Have fun and I love you too!" replied Troy. He pulled her into a brief, but loving and passionate kiss.

"Daddy, can you help me pack up my backpack?" asked their 4-year-old daughter, Bridget Allie Bolton apprehensively. It was her first day of school, and she was a little nervous. "Sure, honey!" He said as he gave Gabriella a quick hug before she stepped out. After helping Bridget with her things, he quickly whipped her up some pancakes. "Now Bridget, I'm going to go take a shower. Please stay here eating while I wash up." Bridget nodded, her mouth full of pancake.

Troy entered the shower and felt the cooling and calming sensation of the free-flowing water on his tan skin. He thought about his job. He was a basketball coach at Brookdale High School (BHS) in Staten Island. (_A/N: Brookdale isn't real, I even Googled it.)_ As much as he would love to go back to East High, with Gabriella finding a job in NYC, it was impossible for him to work in Albuquerque. He really liked his job, as he was doing what he loved: playing basketball. Troy scrubbed himself and his hair, thinking about individual players in the team. There was one boy who reminded him of himself when he was in East High: Jacob. Jacob worked hard, was respectful of his teammates, his coach, and the rules, and was always striving to improve, enhance, and sharpen his playing skills. Everyone in the team admired him. Troy liked to see him grow, not only as a player, but as a person too. He felt that Jacob had a lot of potential, and that he would mature by the end of the school year.

Troy rinsed off the suds, got out of the tub, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom, seeing that Bridget had finished her breakfast and just needed to put on her clothes. "Bridget, honey, your clothes are on your bed. If you need me, just ask for help." Bridget nodded and left. Troy loved that his daughter was _way _more independent than most other kindergarteners. Flicking on the TV, he switched the channel to NY1. (_A/N: The Rail & Road Report (R&RR) is a segment on NY1 that __shows how the subways/buses are going, the amount of street traffic, alternate side parking, things like that. It airs at :08 and :38 past the hour and is just a brief, 1 min. segment. Sorry for all the A/N's!) _It just so happened that it was 7:38 A.M. Gabriella was a R&RR reporter, so it was her time on air. "Good morning, I'm Gabriella Bolton with your NY1 R&RR. We'll have a look a traffic in just one second, but first a look at mass transit. And we've got signal problems on the 7 train from 67-89 streets; your alternative is a shuttle bus..." Troy sighed. He loved seeing his love talk so smoothly and professionally, when at East High she was so shy. He loved being able to see her grow: emotionally, intellectually, you name it.

"Ok, Bridget, are you ready to go?" he asked his daughter. "Yes! And look at Mommy!" Bridget loved seeing her mom on TV. Troy said, "Ok, baby, you watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse while Daddy puts on his clothes." He switched to Disney Junior and left the room. Troy put on a light blue V-neck and dark blue jeans. He put on his favorite running shoes/sneakers and quickly ran a comb through his hair. Shutting off the TV, he scooped up Bridget and led her out of the door. Troy locked up, got in the car, and started it. He drove the 15 min. drive to Bridget's school, while Bridget colored in her coloring book. Suddenly, she began to cry. "Daddy, I don't wanna go to school!" This surprised Troy. She had always seemed excited to go to school. "Why not?" asked Troy. "What if the teacher hates me?!" wailed Bridget. Troy pulled over. "Allie, look at me." She obliged. "You're a very likeable little girl! You're smart, pretty, and nice! Why would the teacher hate you? You'll probably be the best!" "Really?" "Yes. And no matter what you do, Mommy & Daddy will always love you and be proud of you." Troy kissed his daughter lovingly. He drove back to the school. Troy walked Bridget to her classroom. "Ready?" asked Troy. Bridget hesitated, but then nodded confidently. As soon as Bridget came in, the teacher, Ms. Larry asked, "Why, hello, honey! What is your name?" "My name is Bridget Allie Bolton. You can call me Bridget or Allie." Ms. Larry went to the back and introduced herself to Troy. "Lauren Larry, nice to meet you." They shook hands and chatted for a couple of minutes. Bridget was adjusting well, Troy had a good feeling about Ms. Larry... it was perfect!

Gabriella was talking live about delays on the Williamsburg Bridge when she ran off, covered her mouth, and threw up into the nearest wastebasket.

**A/N: I know, it's short and it's not very good. I have a specific question that I'll state here: Say it in the reviews or the poll on my profile: Which character do you think is underdeveloped? Tell me what you think about that question, and all other things are **_**TOTALLY**_** welcome! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! If you have any more questions, feel free to PM me!**** :)**

** -KAY :)**


	2. Better Than Revenge

The Life and Experiences of the Boltons

_Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical, NY1, Skype, H&M, or Apple Inc. All rights go to their respective owners._

**Hey guys! I'm back! Thanks to wildcats789 for reviewing _and _following,to iminlove13 for favoriting, and to kaybaby1127 for following! Your feedback really means a lot! Thanks to all my readers! Please review if you're feeling up to it!**

_(A/N: It's currently 8:08 A.M.)_

Gabriella quickly grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth.

"Sorry about that, NY1 viewers. Just felt a little sick. Alternate side parking is in effect citywide. And that's your NY1 R&RR. I'm Gabriella Bolton. Another update at 8:38." _What was that? _Gabriella asked. _I don't usually get sick like that. _An NY1 news anchor came to Gabriella, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Gabriella, are you okay?" asked Tara Lynn Wagner, _(A/N: All NY1 people I mention are actually on NY1, except Gabriella, of course.) _one of Gabriella's best friends.

"Yeah Tara Lynn, I'm fine. Just felt a bit dizzy. It's hard working the morning shift. I have to wake up at like 3:30 to open at 5:08 since I live in Staten Island. Then I have a break from 6 to 7:08, then it's non-stop going back and forth till 11:38 A.M., when Adelle Caballero takes over. On top of that, I have to raise Bridget Allie. Probably a lot of stress on my body."

Gabriella loved her job, but it was hard getting up so early and only having a brief break to get home lightning fast and see Allie and Troy before they both left for school and work.

"And I missed Bridget's first day. I should've met her teacher," said Gabriella sadly.

"I'll cover for you. I don't get a break till 11, but I'll do 11:08 and 11:38 for you. You leave after 10:38 and get rest. My shift is done at 12, as you know, so it won't be that bad," said Tara Lynn.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad." Even though Gabriella had gained more confidence, she hadn't lost her sensitivity and compassion.

"It's totally okay. You go get some water." Tara Lynn said.

"Okay."

Gabriella felt so lucky to have Tara Lynn as a friend.

Troy walked out of Ms. Larry's classroom feeling confident that Allie would enjoy her day at school. He drove to their beautiful house. It wasn't far, just a 20 minute drive. Because Gabriella was on TV every day, they could afford a big house in the suburbs of Staten Island. _Oh, it's 8:49. Better start getting ready. Gotta be at work at 10 today._ Troy thought. He was allowed to come to work later than the rest of the staff since practice didn't start till noon. He was at work from 10-4 to lead after school practice. Troy packed his gym clothes into a bag and made a sandwich to pack for lunch break. At 9:20, he grabbed his keys and went to his car. He drove to Brookdale and got there at exactly 9:49. He went to his "office", (if you count a tiny cubicle with a mini-fridge and a desk an office) greeting fellow staff as he walked by. He took out his MacBook Pro and decided to call Gabriella on Skype. It wasn't 10:08 yet, so Gabriella would probably be on her laptop, too.

"Hey Brie. What's up?" said Troy.

"I threw up on the air!" said Gabriella.

"Baby, are you okay?" asked Troy, worried.

"I'm fine. Just probably a lot of stress on my body. You know." Troy knew _that_.

"Are you sure you're fine? I'll come get you so you won't have to take the ferry." Troy said.

"No Troy. It's okay. Tara Lynn's covering for me at 11:08 and 11:38, so you don't have to come." said Gabriella.

"Okay."

"How was Allie's first day?" asked Gabriella.

"It went well, from the time I was there. The teacher, Ms. Larry, seems nice. Bridget was a bit insecure at first, but she gained confidence after I gave her a pep talk."

"That's good. Oh my gosh, it's 10:05! On the air in 3! Gotta go! Love you!" said Gabriella.

"Love you too. Let me know if you feel sick again!" Troy said. He hung up and tried to relax He fixed himself a snack and and thought about his love that could be really sick.

"Thanks so much, Tara Lynn!" said Gabriella at 11:41.

"No prob!" said Tara Lynn. "You go home and get rest."

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Gabriella checked out and left NY1 headquarters. She went across the street to H&M and got a blue polka-dot dress. She went in the fitting room to try it on. _Perfect, _thought Gabriella. _I'll wear it tomorrow at work. _There was a small bench at the back of the fitting room. (_A/N: The bench isn't at the stall she was in, it's at the room where the stalls are.) _It was deserted (or so she thought.) Gabriella took out a needle and pricked her finger. She fed the blood into the blood meter. _Good. My sugar level is normal. _Gabriella found out she had diabetes at 19. Her mom had diabetes, so she was at a high risk for it. She took a bandage out of her wallet and put it on her finger.

Sharpay silently exited her fitting room and saw Gabriella about to prick her finger. _Sweet! I can start an awesome rumor about this! _Sharpay thought. She took out her phone and snapped a picture. _Saved. Now it's time to post this on the Internet._

**I know, the juicy stuff didn't happen till the very end. And it's short :( Please review so I can get better! Don't forget to vote on my poll! It's on my profile. Voting closes next Thursday!**

**-KAY :)**


End file.
